Fetch
Fetch, full name: Lowenhard's Lariat of Legerdemain '''is a utility Spell. Its function is to grab small objects from a distance. It first appears in Quest for Glory I and is available in all games. Fetch requires '''5 MP to cast in the first four games. In Quest for Glory V, Fetch's cost is increased to 8 MP. Learning Fetch is learned in Quest for Glory I by purchasing the spell scroll from the Magic Shop in the Town of Spielburg. The spell costs 40 silvers. A Magic User created in a game after Quest for Glory I will already have the knowledge of Fetch when he begins. Function Fetch is used to grab small non-living objects and bring them to the Hero. With practice, the Hero can also move objects from one place to another. It is largely a quest-based spell, and not one the Hero will find much common use for. The uses of Fetch are listed in the section below. Additionally, Fetch is also used while playing the game of Mage's Maze in Quest for Glory I. The Fetch spell can grab both ladders and bridges, and can be used to place them elsewhere on the game field. The Hero has a limited time after casting Fetch with which to move an item. Having more skill in the spell will give him more time in which to make his move. Only one move can be made per casting of Fetch. In Quest for Glory V, the spell has no story-based use. It can be used to pick up just about any item that is on the ground. This doesn't happen often except if the Hero drops something personally. In order for the Hero to be able to grab the item, it needs to have a base description when clicking the Eye on it; "Magic Helm" for example. Special Uses Fetch is used several times during certain events in the games: Quest for Glory I: *Cast at the Healer's Hut to retrieve the pterosaur nest with the Healer's Golden Ring inside it. *Cast at the cliff of the Spore-Spitting Spirea to attempt to grab the Spirea Seed as it is tossed around. This requires a fair amount of skill in the spell. *Cast in the Kobold Cave in order to attempt to take the key around its neck. If the Hero has low skill (under approximately 40), he may wake the Kobold while attempting the spell, causing it to wake and attack. Quest for Glory II: *During Erasmus' Pre-Test in WIT, Fetch is used to move the proper bell onto the stand. *During the WIT Initiation Test, Fetch is used during the Air test to pull the spinning staff towards the Hero, and on the open door during the Fire test to pull it closed.. *Fetch can be used to steal the Bellows off the door to the Weapon Shop. *Fetch, along with Force Bolt, can be used to disrupt one of the candles in the Ritual Chamber in the Emir's Palace. Quest for Glory III: *Cast in the Venomous Vines area to take a Venomous Vine Fruit. *When exploring the jungle, the Wizard may find a Blue Orchid growing in a tree. Fetch is used to take it. *In the outskirts of the Lost City, Fetch (or Levitate) can be used on the jackal statue to take the Fire Opal from its eye. Quest for Glory IV: *At Erana's Garden, the Hero must use Fetch to take the Mana Fruit that grow on its branches. Also, Fetch is used to retrieve the Protection scroll. *In the Squid Stone area, Fetch can be used to take the Bonsai Bush after dislodging the rocks holding it in place. *After knocking some berries off the Elderbury Bush, they can be retrieved using Fetch without taking damage from the bush. Training The spell is trained by being cast repeatedly. In Quest for Glory III, the spell can only be trained when it is cast in a savannah or jungle screen. Importing/Hybrid If a Magic User is imported and didn't buy Fetch for any reason in the previous game, he will be given Fetch in the new game. This applies for all four games that support importing. If a Hybrid character is created and is given Magic, he will be given the Fetch spell in Quest for Glory II, but not in any other game. Otherwise, the only way for a Hybrid to get the spell is to buy it in the first game or import. Category:Spells